The Married Life of a Stag and Doe
by Storiofmylife
Summary: A series of oneshots (maybe more) of Lily and James during their married life. It's an AU where there's no Voldemort. Warning: Smut in the future and just general cursing.
1. Prologue

Her knee kept bouncing up and down, showing the only sign that she had something on her mind. It made her coworkers glance at her from the corner of their eyes. Lily had been this way for the past few days. It was the middle of the week and the redhead was always a picture of calm and together; except today. The offices of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement were usually quiet and still; employees only moving when necessary. However, to see the Lily Evans so restless seemed to unnerve the rest of the employees.

It was nearing time to leave and it was only when Lily saw those around her packing up their things that she shifted. She gathered her own things as she walked to the floo network. Noticing the lines and the amount of wizards and witches around her, Lily took a right and decided to take the long way home. James was on a mission and probably wouldn't be home until far after supper time.

As she laid on their couch, the travel tiring her enough to want to nap, her thoughts took over once more. It had been five days. Five whole days since she saw it. It still glimmered in her memory and every time her eyes looked at it, her heart jumped. Merlin, what was he waiting for. He had made no hint or mention of the ring that was tucked away in his sock drawer; merlin, didn't the boy know she would find it? She had discovered said jewelry when she was putting away their laundry and she had jumped back in surprise.

She had spoken small hints here and there, hoping he'd get that she was ready for him to ask. Lily wouldn't be sticking around if she didn't see a future in the long run with him. It made her fidget on the couch once more. The redhead was frustrated and impatient. All she wanted was for him to ask her already so she could just say yes!


	2. Chapter 1

Digging her hands in, Lily sighed to herself in happiness. The dirt that now covered her palms and encased her fingers was cooler than the air around the rest of her. Blowing away a piece of hair that had fallen out of her band, she looked up at James to see how he was progressing. They were planting new flowers around their house. It was a little too bare for her eyes. Lily always pictured a house with lots of flowers and bushes. Unfortunately when they upgraded from their apartment to a house just after their wedding, there was no time to worry about the outdoors. Walls needed to be painted and floors shined. Both which were done the muggle way.

Her eyes caught James' form across the yard, lounging without a care in the world. "James!" She stood up, dirty hands and all, and stomped over to him. Her shadow blocked the sun that had once been beaming down on him.

"Yes, love?" He didn't open his eyes, knowing the fury that they'd see.

"You are meant to be planting the carnations!" Her hands went to her hips, not caring if it dirtied her shirt even more.

"Oh, right." He sat up and shaded his eyes with a hand. "I was thinking. Why don't we just do a wave of our wands and cool off inside." He gave her a prize winning grin but it was met with a scowl.

"No! We have to do it this way, with our hands. Now stop being lazy and get back to work." He frowned up at her.

"Alright, alright. Slave worker." He was muttering but she still heard him. Suddenly two hands landed in his hair, mussing it up but not without wiping all the dirt into it. James made a loud noise of disgust, looking up at his wife and frowned. "You shouldn't have done that."

Just in time, Lily was running off around to the back of the house; James not very far behind.


	3. Chapter 2

"I just don't see why you need me there to get the gifts." His voice trailed in from the bathroom. Lily sat on their bed, tying up her shoelaces. Rolling her eyes, she stood up and leaned against the door jamb that connected their bedroom and bathroom.

"Because some of them are heavy and I can't carry them all." He sighed and threw on his shirt, giving her a kiss on her temple as he walked past her to get his own shoes.

As they were about to apparate out, he grinned sheepishly, "Maybe we can just leave them at the door and run off?" A scoff was heard from beside him.

"I don't understand why you're so against going to my parent's house." James sputtered and looked down at her.

"Because your pop hates me! That's why! Did you see the look he sent me the last time we were there?" He began to rant once more, "Ever since I gave a simple nod at your cousin's joke about sex in childhood homes, he's been glaring at me." James placed his hands on her shoulders and nearly began to shake her. "I'm the evil man who took away your innocence! Of course, he doesn't like me. It's under the role of a father to hate the man who took your baby girl's flower!"

It was very very hard for Lily to keep a straight face throughout his tangent. The redhead placed her hands over his, pulling them off of her shoulders and intertwined their fingers. "James, love. We're married now. I think it's expected we have sex. My dad is just messing with you because you overreact like this."

"Wha-!" Before he could pull away, Lily was apparating to her childhood home. He pouted all the way up until the doorstep, which changed into a smile when Mrs. Evans pulled him in for a tight hug and some cookies. _He's like a five-year old, _was Lily's thought before she stepped inside.


	4. Chapter 3

A groan was released from underneath the pillows and covers of the queen sized bed. A few strands of red hair could be seen peeking through the cracks. James Potter had just gotten home from work and had gone on a search for his wife. Normally she would be in the living space reading or working on paperwork. She was nowhere to be seen but all her things were left by the door. With a frown, he lugged himself around the house in search of her and finally ended up in the bedroom. A body shaped lump was on his side of the bed and he grinned. Until he heard the groan.

"Lils?" He was answered with a groan and some slight shifting underneath the covers. A string of mumbled words were heard however they were too muffled to even try and decipher. "Love, I can't hear you." Suddenly the pillows were flung off around her and the comforter was pushed down. Her hair stuck up in multiple places, static making them stand up.

"I said unless you have a heating pad or chocolate, then I suggest you go get them." Her voice was angry and tired all at once. However, James did not move to go get the things she demanded. He just stood there with his hands up in defense.

"Woah." She stared longer before suddenly she sighed and slouched. He recognized the way her cheeks would turn red and knew what was coming. He immediately moved into action before the first tear appeared. His arms wrapped around her and she fell into him. "Love. What's the matter? Has something happened?"

She shook her head and mumbled something else more. He leaned in to try and hear her but it was to no use. "I still didn't catch that."

She sighed and wiped away her tears; cheeks rosy red and eyes puffy. "I'm on my period." Lily said it with finality and James froze.

"Well-what—what can I get you? Ice cream? Brownies? Both? I can just pop off to the store and grab something…" He wondered if he sent an emergency owl to the Marauders if they'd help him gather supplies. Periods were multiple days long, weren't they? It was the first time they had been living together and he had to deal with such a thing. At Hogwarts, she just came to him when needed.

"No. Yes." She flopped back down onto the messy bed. "I don't know."

With a grin he took a deep breath and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see what we have and get you that heating pad."


	5. Chapter 4

"Shit." His voice permeated throughout the house as he tried to figure out what his next step should be. The glass scattered all around him and a barefoot James was attempting to figure out how he was going to escape the disaster without cutting open his feet. It was difficult and he would be lying if he said he wasn't terrified of his wife's reaction. It was her favorite plate. A _decorative _plate. What the purpose of a plate that one couldn't eat off of, he really had no idea but it was her favorite and he just could not see a solution that would end with him being in the clear. He could of course repair it with his magic. However—of course—his wand was far from him and he didn't really know where it was. "She was right when she said I lose things easily."

He stared down at the shattered glass once more and growled at it in frustration. Honestly, a plate you can't eat off of…And then his heart stopped beating and no air was entering his lungs. In walked his beautiful wife who stared at him in confusion and then anger. He tried to look innocent but the mess around him didn't help one bit.

"Lils…I know it looks bad…" Before he could finish she dropped her bags and walked into the kitchen. He tried to lean over the doorjamb to see what she was doing but it was too much of a risk. She calm storming into the dining room once more with a small colorful figurine in her hands. "What are you doing with Jose?" His voice was firm and worried.

"I'm sorry, James, but this is just how things go." She was glaring now and that made him worry. She was scary when she wanted to be. He held out his hands in a plea.

"No, wait. Whatever you are thinking, don't do it. It was an accident. I tripped and hit the wall. I swear." However it was no use because the rooster figurine that James made her buy was enjoying a trip thanks to gravity close to the hardwood flooring. It landed with various loud cracks and crinkles. "No!"

It was pointless, sure to worry over such things when magic would easily fix them but it was the meaning behind it. "You need to learn to respect my things. Like I respected your ridiculous rooster."

"His name was Jose!" She shrugged and decided it was time to bring in her bags of new clothes.

"I'll be in the bedroom, James. You have a mess to clean up." She sauntered off, red hair bouncing behind her, leaving her husband stranded around even more glass now. He was stunned for a few minutes longer before he realized he was still stuck.

"Wait! Lils! How am I supposed to get out?" His voice carried through the house and a simple word was shouted back at him. "Magic!"

"But I don't know where my wand is!" He cringed at admitting she was right. He'd hear about it later. Lily was almost certain her sigh could be heard from rooms away.

"Check your pocket, Potter!" A sound of victory was heard before she focused on her task once more.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'd love some plot suggestions so feel free to send in some ideas! Thanks to everyone for their support and encouragement!**

"Can you get the post, love?" His voice trailed in from the kitchen where he was attempting to cook up lunch. Lily placed a kiss on his cheek before walking off to the mailbox; forcing herself to not look back in worry.

She padded outside, grabbing the post and slowly walked inside. As she moved, she went through the envelopes; flipping through the bills and ads that she didn't feel like reading. It was the writing that caught her attention; not to mention the formal style and envelope. She rarely saw them nowadays. Her eyes noticed there was no return address on the side so she ripped it open as she closed the front door.

She read the letter a couple times before pausing in the middle of the living room. "Hey Lils, where is the—." He stopped short, nearly colliding with his wife in confusion. Lily sprung to action and held the parchment behind her back in hopes he wouldn't notice. It was a stupid hope, she knew; but at least she could say she tried. "What do you have?"

"Nothing, James. How's lunch coming?" She attempted to move past him, but he sidestepped and blocked her way.

"No. What do you have?" Before she could move away, his Quidditch reflexes had the letter in his grasp in seconds. His eyes ran over the beginning, not thinking much of it, before they scanned down to the bottom signature. "He's talking to you again?" His voice was low and nearly a growl.

"It's nothing, James. He hasn't-," she was interrupted.

"He has no right contacting you. You've made it clear how you feel." The redhead could already see a plan forming inside his mind and she had to think of something quick before he formulated it out. Without another word, her hands dropped the rest of the post and grabbed his face. Pulling it down to her, she smashed her lips up against his.

Lily tried with everything she could to make sure that he could feel everything she did; sense all the love that was trying to be expressed. She only pulled away when her lungs burned for air. Keeping her hands on his face, she rested her forehead against his. "I love _you._"

His only response was a smirk before his lips were back onto hers and the letter that was in his hands fell to the ground in favor of wrapping around her waist.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey look! I actually updated quickly! Again, any suggestions or requests feel free to send me a message! I love any feedback! **

It had taken her all day to find the right ingredients for their dinner. There was no occasion—though James was persistent in worries that he missed something. Lily just had an urge to make them a special meal. It could have been because of their most recent disagreement. The letter that she had received seemed to shake him up more than he wanted to admit out loud. So Lily, the ever loving wife, was determined to make the perfect meal.

Of course, everything just had to be difficult. She walked to three separate food markets to find the specific herb she wanted and that was simply the beginning. There were no large chicken breasts left so she had to improvise and buy more than she had planned. Then she was knocked into by a rabid child which caused her bag of tomatoes to be flung out into the street and ruined. The redhead walked back to the market, bought more, and carefully avoided human contact.

Mrs. Potter obviously could have used magic to finish the meal however it was meant to be special. Special meant no magic. Lily was never really one for cooking. Before she moved in with James, Marlene or Mary were the ones who specialized in meals. Before that she was at Hogwarts and cooking really didn't apply.

It was when she had been banging and slamming pots around angrily that James decided he'd better intervene. She refused to look at him but he could tell just how upset she was. "Love, I think you need to take a break."

"No. I'm fine." He approached behind her and gently wrapped his arms around her waist. She let out a sigh of defeat and leaned back. "Today was supposed to go easier and I was hoping to already have everything done already but there was this kid and there weren't any proper herbs and—." Lily was cut off by James turning her around and pressing his lips against his.

"Lils, you don't need to worry about it. It's just dinner and you don't need to stress."

"But I-," before she could finish his lips were against hers once more. Their kiss lasted longer than the last but she pulled away. Resting her forehead against his a faint smile appeared. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He pulled away a little before looking at the meal that wasn't really going terribly. Her stress just made her think so. "Let's finish this." He turned her back to facing the stove, grabbing one of the spoons and stirring the sauce. "Why were you so worried about this meal anyway?"

She frowned a little but didn't stop what she was doing. "I wanted to make things up to you…because of that letter…" Lily noticed the way he faltered in his stirring but didn't say anything more.

It was quiet laughter that was heard in her ears and felt against her back. "My lily flower…you have nothing to worry about, alright?" He squeezed her tight against his chest and placed a kiss on her head; letting his lips linger for a few moments. "Now, come on Mrs. Potter. Mr. Potter is hungry."


End file.
